Stay Away From Me
by MesserGirl
Summary: Why's he left me here ?. Was I not good enough for him ?. Did I do something wrong ?. Amy's POV
1. Forever

_**This has nothing to do with the season storyline...**_

_**Enjoy..**_

_**Not sure if I plan on making it a story or just leaving it as a one-shot.**_

I sit here and think...

Why's he left me here ?

Was I not good enough for him ?

Did I do something wrong ?

_And here come the water works_

I don't know what's worse...

Him leaving me here.

Or not knowing if I did something to offend him.

Yeah that's right. I'm on death row on a strange planet and i'm worried about him.

He has that affect on people, my Doctor

I miss him, I miss him so much;

The way he holds my hand as we make a run for it.

The way he says my name that makes it sound so damn special.

I've been here for 6 weeks _slash _forever!

And to be honest i'm not even sure if he's coming back for me.

But he will, right ?

I love him, I choose him, I gave up everything for him.

I gave up my life in Leadworth - All though it was a really boring life, Still not the point.

But I dropped everything for him, My life, My job, My friends, My family, My Fiance.

I choose him.

But did he choose me, or did I make that choice for him...

It's ok to have a voice in your head, for you and that voice to have arguments. But when you lose to that voice... Then my friend, you have a problem.

I want to believe that he's going to save me, we're going to travel again, and everything will be fine and we'll be happy.

But deep down, I know that he's not going to, I believe i'm going to die here, he's not gonnna' come and rescue me, and this is my punishment for believing in a mandman and his box.

I lie down slowly, wanting the crying to stop.

If I am gonna' die here, I need to be strong, I need to be brave, I can't be scared.

The cold floor hits my skin.

My tears just won't stop, maybe i'll die from a broken heart..

That happens right ?

The heart takes too much stress and then you recieve a shock and _boom!_

It stops working..

Or is that just an easier option ?.

I close my eyes, and dream of him.

I imagine him crashing through the cell door and telling me to stop crying.

I can actually hear his voice.

"Pond we're leaving" He'll tell me.

And i'll jump up and hug him, and then we'll fight what ever monsters we have to face.

And we'll go back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. _The End_

Except when I open my eyes.

The door's still in tact and he's nowhere to be seen...

'Don't give up, he's coming for you' the voice in my head tells me

Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away.

'You know he will'

"I'd rather die" I scream out loud.

The agony of being in the cell gets to me once again, and I start to cry _once again_

I'm sick of tears, they show your weakness, they show that you need somebody.

"I am not weak" I yell.

"I don't need him" I yell again.

He doesn't need me.

We're fine without each other.

I hope I never see him again.

I stand up barely managing that. I charge to the door, adamant to get out.

"Atta' girl, Pond"

I stop my assault on the door.

His voice...

His soothing voice, the one i've wanted to hear for so long, I hear him.

I turn to the and I turn the handle.

And it opens, i've tried that so many times and now it works!

I don't want him to rescue me.

I'm not a damsel in distress.

This is not a fairytale.

You're not my prince, you're the curse.

I open the door fully and run.

Run like i've never run before.

'Just run'

I turn corners, one after another.

I turn another corner and see him.

He's in a large, old room with the monsters that took me.

I stand there.

"Doctor" I whisper

He continues talking with the monsters, like they're his friends. Like he hasn't seen them in a while and would rather catch up with them than save me...

They took me, he should be yelling at them, making them fear their own lives.

They took somebody he's supposed to love, what the hell is he doing.

He turns slowly and sees me.

He smiles.

"Pond" He walks towards me with his arms out stretched.

He gets closer to me. _too close_

I back away from him.

I don't want his warmth,

I don't want the smell of fish fingers and custard.

I don't want him !.

I see the smile on his face disappear.

"Amy" He asks.

As if this is not the real me, I would never do that to him,

He's right, I wouldn't but he doesn't deserve my love. Not now; Not ever.

I want to cry again, Damn it, why am I so emotional, I was never like this, I never cried.

I want to kill him,

He moves closer to me so I take a step back

"Amy, please" He begs

"Stay away from me" I ask.

He looks hurt, Good. He sould be hurt; He should be in pain...

"Please, Amy we need to talk" he asks

I've never been an angry person but at this moment I want to explode.

I hate him, He acts like this is ok.

"No, i've been gone for six weeks, i've cried so much, i've cried my heart out, I've missed you, I _loved_ you" I stop to calm myself down.

I look at him, he looks hurt as he hears me say 'Loved' _Yeah that's right past tense_

"I loved you, but you didn't love me... and" I can't think anymore.

My head hurts, my stomach hurts, I hurt

I look down on the floor that's starting to move away from me, Either that or i've grown 20 feet while i've been yelling at him.

I continue to stumble out words like;

'Loved'

'Hurts'

'Hate'

I feel like i'm falling,

My body refuses to work with me.

I can feel myself fall,

I brace myself for the impact, but it never happens.

I open my eyes, then close them quickly. The lights are far to bright, what are they trying to do blind me ?

I open my eyes again, and they seem to have gone dimmer.

I moan as I turn on my side.

The floor isn't as cold as I expected.

I open my eyes fully and he's there.

Sat at the side of me, on a chair.

He's looking at me

His legs are crossed and his head is leaning on his upright left arm.

I moan again and he smiles at me...

What the hell does he want.

Why is he here ?

Wait. why is he here in my cell...

I look around the room, this is the T.A.R.D.I.S

I try to speak " Go... Go Aw..ay"

He laughs at my attempt.

I can see him smiling, I do love that smile of his... No I don't !

I want to tell him where to go but a pain in my stomach stops me.

I can't breath...

I can see his smile fade and I watch him stand up and move closer to me.

He looks worried, why is he worried ?

He should be worried when I get a hold of him...

He reveals a syringe and places it into my stomach.

"God, make.. It... Stop" I beg him

He emptys the contents in to my stomach and pulls the syringe out.

He stands close to me, just looking at me.

"What's wrong with me ?" I whisper

He looks at me, our eyes meet, blue mixed with brown.

"You're pregnant"

I want to laugh, then I remember..

The six weeks in the cell... did they. Oh god did they do something to me while I was asleep, did they drug me. Oh God my baby's going to have six heads and four arms or something...

He sees my face, he knows i'm panicking, he strokes my hair with his soft warm hands and then slowly places a kiss on my cheek.

"Amy, it's mine" He tells me.

What... How does he know that.

Is he happy about that ?.

I look at his face and he can't help but smile, his teeth are showing. He used to smile all the time, it's contagious his...

Oh God i'm pregnant...

I push him away from me,

I slowly sit up and dangle my legs from the hospital bed in the T.A.R.D.I.S

"How far along am I ?" I ask him

He smiles at me once again " Four months"

"Why did it take you" He interupts me.

If I was him, I really wouldn't try to annoy me...

"So long to find you"

I nod.

"Amy, Amelia Pond. I couldn't find you... I tried everything and then a few days ago, I was at my lowest point ever and then she helped me"

She ? Oh that's great i'm pregnant with his child. And he's wandering the universe with another women.

"She ?" I ask calmly.

He points to me, or rather my stomach

I watch him smile, and look down at my stomach.

"It's a girl" I smile at him

He nods "Yeah, we're having a little girl"

"How did you know?"

"Her voice, she told us both not to give up, she found me, she helped me find you"

I was shocked, the little nagging voice in the back of my head, the one I had arguments with...

Was my unborn daughter.

"You gave up on me, didn't you ?" He asks

"Yeah, I did. I didn't think you wanted me. I thought you left me there to die, I though i'd forced you into a relationship and that you didn't love me so you left me there as my punishment" I tell him honestly

He looks shocked by my words,

"Amy, I love you and _our_ Daughter with all my hearts. I would never leave you to die, ever. You mean so much to me. you are all i've ever wanted and now I have you. I would never let any harm come to you or _our _Daughter, you both me too much to me"

I can feel the tears in my eyes, they sting.

I don't want to cry anymore, i've cried to much.

He takes a step closer and wraps his arms around me.

_And here come the waterworks._

_**Carla..**_

_**Shall I write more ?**_


	2. Mother ?

_**Second part to 'Stay Away From Me'**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews so far !**_

_**Not really sure, where i'm going with this story. But if you have any ideas tell me :)**_

"I'm bored" I complain

He looks at me and smiles weakly, but still smiles.

"I know, you've told me, _Twice_" He replies

"Well do something about it" I smirk at him.

He ignores my last comment and continues to looking at the T.A.R.D.I.S screen.

I know he's worried about me, he has been since I returned only a few days ago. But he doesn't understand that if he tells me what's worrying him, I might be able to help.

But no. He's the doctor and he has to figure it out by himself.

Maybe it's because i'm hormonal or maybe he's just really annoying ?

I know he's running tests on me, 'cause he keeps looking at the screen reading something, then he looks at me and back to the screen, I'm not as stupid as he likes to make out.

I just have to say something clever to let him know, that I know what he's up to.

Think Amy, Think !

"So, what's the prognosis Doc ?"

_Lame.._

"6 and a half minutes and that's the best you can do"

I raise my eyebrow at him and he smiles again, stonger than the last one, more real.

He walks over to me and sits beside me on a chair, he's bored too as he begins to twirl around on the chair.

_I must admit that's what they're made for._

"When you rescued me" I start, not sure how to say it.

He stops spinning and looks at me, he knows that i'm on to something.

"I had pains in my stomach, now forgive me if i'm wrong but in a human pregnancy that's not a good sign. So in a Time Lord pregnancy, that still can't be good"

He nods, and thinks of something to say..

"Amy, This is gonna' scare you" He looks at me and takes hold of my cold hands

Wait, why are they so cold. My hands are normally warm. Anyway.

"I have no idea, what's going on with you" He admits to me.

And that's when my heart sinks, if he doesn't know what's wrong or even how he's going to fix it, then i'm screwed, we're all screwed.

I nod, and I know i'm going to cry,

If i'm honest. I'm sick of tears.

"But, for your sake and our Daughters sake, I promise that I will never let anything happen to you, Ok"

"Ok" I repeat

He leans forward and kisses my forhead. To him that seals the promise.

To me, it makes me more worried.

I shouldn't be scared, or worried. I have the Doctor..

But I am, i'm pregnant, and I am _so_ scared of what's going to happen to me.

He loves me and he's already told me he's not going to let anything happen to us.

I believe him, I do.

I think...

He knows that I doubt him, and I bet that hurts like hell. To have the one person you love, the one person you trust with your life, Not trust you back. _Harsh_

I need to be by myself for a while. I need to rest, all this stress can't be good for the baby, or whatever's wrong with me can't be good for the kid.

I look at him, and somehow he's made it back to the T.A.R.D.I.S screen.

I stand up, annoyed with myself, and him.

"I'm goin' for a lie down, wake me up when you find out why i'm dying" I say coldy as I pass him.

I can hear him sigh as I walk out of the room.

I get to my room and sit on the bed, I don't care if I make a mess.

I look into the mirror,

"I don't look like a Mother" I say out loud to know one in particular.

I take in my appearance.

A red top that comes down to my wrists, hardly showing my growing bump. A pair of skinny black jeans, and a good old pair or red converse.

I throw myself onto the bed in a huff.

"You don't have a name yet we just call you kid" I tell myself.

I don't know what to call you, I didn't plan on having a kid in the near future, I'm only 21, far to young for children.

I just wanted to have fun and travel the world.

Here I am, not having much fun, but travelling the universe. _Not bad..._

"Plus, i'm stuck with a madmad and his box, but I do love that madman, I kinda' like the box too" I smile to myself as I say the words.

I know he's outside the room, has been for a while now, he won't make him self known, he'll just stand there and listen to me.

I don't know how, I know he's there, but recently i've just picked up on it.

Maybe because there's a little Time Lord in my tummy.

"You gonna' stand there all day, or what ?" I say to him.

He laughs despite being caught.

He pokes his head around the door and comes and sits down on the bed next to me.

"I'm scared Amy, I can fight off big monsters and stop wars without breaking a sweat, but when it comes to you, when somebody does something to you, then the game's over. I don't know what's happening to you, it's changing you, I know you've noticed, it's not just me and I need to fix it" He tells me honestly.

I smile at him.

"Doctor, I trust you"

"But do you really Amy, can you really put that much belief in one person, who left you for six weeks"

"Look, I know I was angry at you, and maybe deep down I still am. But you have to look at this with new eyes, this isn't about me anymore, it isn't about you. It's about her" I take his hand and place it on my stomach.

He smiles at me, and I know that, that smile the one he's showing me right now. That's genuine.

"I trust you" I repeat.

"Pond, my Pond, I love you ya' know"

"Yeah, I kinda' like you too" I smile back at him.

"You betta' " He whispers.

I look at him, his eyes are so caring, they've seen so much. Births and deaths and wars, but he's seen love too. His eyes don't match his body. His new, young body, and his old, fearful eyes. But they make him, They make the person I love.

I keep smiling at him, and he gives me an odd look when I stop smiling at him.

"Amy, Amy what's wrong" He begs.

I don't answer him, I can't answer him. The words in my mouth just won't form.

I feel so tired, more tired than I ever have done before. My eyelids feel heavy, like they've got bricks attached to them and they're bringing me down.

The Doctor's left his warm position and is kneeling infront of me, holding my hands and asking me to talk to him, begging me.

I don't want to answer him. He left me alone for what felt like an eternity.

He made me feel worthless. Like I wasn't good enough for him. _I hate him_

And it wasn't the first time either, He was the madman in the box who had a 7 year old wait for him, he left the little girl, made everybody think she was crazy. Ruined her life, Ruined my childhood.

Stupid raggedy Doctor, who needs him. _I don't !_

_I wish I had never met him !_

I lie down on the bed and close my eyes, maybe this will stop the world from spinning..

Maybe this will stop that noise..

The sounds and lights disappear.

I wake up in bed, maybe opening my eyes was the worst thing to do, as a the headache returns with a vengance.

I sit up and pull back the cover.

Where's he gone off to now, why did he let me go to sleep after all that.

Stupid madman.

I slowly get out of bed and walk out of the door, there's no sound whatsoever, not even the low hum of the T.A.R.D.I.S, or the Doctor trying to work on the circuitboard and yelling when he electricuits him.

I walk futher and finally reach the console room, it's not lit as it normally is, it's dark and looks drained of life.

I wander around looking for any sign of him, or any sign that he's been there recently.

"Doctor" I yell

"Where the hell are you" I ask myself

This isn't funny anymore, come to thing about it, it was never funny.

"He isn't here" A mans voice spoke.

I turn to face the voice, A man standing on the top if the stairs, wearing all black.

He takes a few steps down the stairs, until he's a few steps from the bottom.

"Who are you?" I ask, wanting to sound confident, wanting to sound like the Doctor really.

"He never spoke about me"

I shake my head, who the hell is this guy, he obviously knows the Doctor well enough, or is he just messing with me.

"It's a shame really"

"Well, what have we here. My the Doctor does love a redhead, doesn't he ?"

I take a step back as he takes two steps forward.

"Where's the Doctor" I demand

He smiles at me, it's nothing like the Doctors smile. His smile is loving, and this man's just creepy.

He doesn't answer me.

"Where is my Doctor" I yell

He starts to laugh "You're Doctor, is there something going on between you two, oh. Yeah that's right you're pregnant with his child."

The colour drains from my face, I can feel it leave me.

He knows about the baby, he wants it, Oh God he can't leave me when I need him the most.

"What have you done to him" I ask him, trying to keep calm.

" The question is 'Where have you sent him' I have nothing to do with it dear Amelia, I just did as I was told" He looked smug about it.

"Me ?" I question him

"Yeah, you deary, 'I wish I had never met him'" He mimics my voice.

"I'm sure he's around somewhere" He grins at me

Oh God. I did...

_**Reviews please ?**_

_**Good ?**_

_**Bad ?**_

_**I want your honest opinion.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Carla**_

_**If you have any idea, Message me **_


	3. Help Me !

_**Part 3..**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys :)**_

_**Hope you enjoy it !**_

I sent him away, the man I love.

The man who promised to protect me, I sent him away just as some crazy loon finds me.

God, how stupid am I, If anything happens to him. I'll never be able to live with myself.

If I get hurt, who's gonna' save me ?

"I didn't mean too" I whisper

"They all say that, but look on the bright side Amelia. You have me" He smiled, a smile that made me feel sick.

"My name is Amy, not Amelia" I snap.

He smiles once again "What's your Daughters name?"

Now i'm definitely gonna' be sick.

"What do you want from me" I ask him,

But, I already know the answer to that question, don't I ?

He laughs.

_Oh God, he reallly needs to stop doing that, _

"I want your baby Amy" He takes a step closer and I try to back away but hit the railing, I look at him.

_I really need to stay out of trouble_

I'm not taking my eyes off of him, just incase he tries to do something.

All of a sudden it came to me, _They_ or _him_ made me feel like this, they made me resent the Doctor.

"You did this to me" I ask pointing my finger at him

He nods, "It was the only way we could get you alone, your weakest point, we need you vunerable. With the Doctor by your side we didn't stand a chance, with him gone, his baby, your baby is ours."

"Yeah, well i'm sorry but i'm only four months pregnant" I tell him trying to buy myself more time for a plan

"Who said we need you, it just says in there nine months to grow stronger" He said taking another step closer.

"So, What you're going to cut it out of me" I ask him,

Once again, I think I already know the answer to that question, but every little thing in my body hopes that they don't want to cut my stomach open and take the little life out of me.

"Yeah, " He simply states.

_Oh God..._

"The Doctor's not gonna' like that is he ?" I ask him, hoping he'll change his mind.

"What Doctor " He asks me, He takes another step closer to me and then I realise what I have to do.

If I let them get me, they'll take my baby away from me and leave me to die, i'm no use to them. Or if I run, I might be able to figure out how to get the Doctor back.

"There's just on small problem with that" I tell him honestly.

He looks at me, "What would that be" He pretends to be worried.

_My time to shine..._

I run, I run for it, he doesn't know the T.A.R.D.I.S like me, i've been here for at least a year or two, it's hard to keep track of time in here, and I know my way around, unlike him.

I run in the opposite direction and around the controle pannel. "You'll have to catch me"

I run through the corridors which takes me to more corridors, I know he's chasing me, I can here him running, his shoes clicking against the floor.

At this moment in time, I love Chuck Taylor.

I can see the Libary/Swimming pool. There's gotta' be at least one great hiding spot in there. I open the doors and continue to run.

Think Amy, think !

I run, hoping he hasn't seen me enter the Libary.

I run to my favourite section of the Libary,

I sit down on the carpet and try to calm myself.

I'm usually a good runner, maybe even a great runner.

But I don't want to over-do it and end up hurting myself or the baby.

I never met the Doctor, well according to that guy, if he never existed then why am I still pregnant, they want my baby, _our baby._

He's lying !

Damn I can be stupid at times, I never met the Doctor but i'm still pregnant with his child and they want it... I should listen more often.

He's out there. I know it.

I knew I didn't wish the Doctor away.

So where is he ?

I stop breathing for a second when I hear the door opening.

This, all this just can't be happening,

Maybe he'll go away, he can't find me in this room, so he thinks i've gone somewhere else.

I hear the footsteps get closer to me.

I need to choose a way to run.

_It's now or never._

I stand up as quietly as I can and run to the other side of the Libary.

I turn a corner and come face to face with a baseball bat.

I don't have time to react, I just stand there and watch him swing it at me

He strikes me in the head, Making a sickening crack...

My head pounds, I really, really need to stay out of trouble.

I can feel the dried substance on my face, from my temple down to my chin.

I open one of my eyes to take in my surroundings, i'm in a room.

But i'm definitely still in the T.A.R.D.I.S, the interior is much like every other room inside of it.

I open both eyes and properly take in my surroundings.

_At least i'm still alive. _

_For now at least._

The room's empty, just a bed which i'm lying on.

I try to get up, but my hands and feet are tied down,

The door opens, and my heart sinks.

This is it. This is how i'm gonna' die.

It's not the way I pictured it. If I died while travelling with the Doctor. I wanted my death to be prefect, I'd die while saving his life, i'd be a hero. He'd be in trouble, but this time it'd be too much for him to handle alone and me, i'd come to the rescue and save the day.

He'd be hurt by my death, he'd be heartbroken but i'd know i've died for him, the man I love.

The same man who had chased me through the T.A.R.D.I.S appeared next to me, he was alone.

"Sorry about the smack, but you weren't listening to me" He doesn't sound concerned for someone who just hit me with a baseball bat.

"Do I get a last request?" I ask him

He ignores me and starts to walk to the door.

"Please" I beg him.

He stops as he is about to grab the handle of the door,

He takes a few steps closer to me "What is it ?"

I know they're probably not gonna' let me, but it's worth a try if they kill me the person I want to see is the man I love, the man I gave up everything for.

"Can, I see him please, let me know he's ok "

The man looks at me,

He walks out of the room, and slams the door behind him.

I don't want to die, i'm too young to die, i'm too much in love to die.

I scream for help, I scream for someone to save me, I scream for anything, anyone.

My throat begins to hurt, I have no idea how long i've been screaming for, but i'm not going to stop, that's for certain.

The door opens and I know that it's not the Doctor, they're not going to let me see him, they know he won't let them hurt me. They're not that stupid. I know that they're coming to kill me.

They want the life that we created, what's so special about her, apart form the fact that she's half Time Lord, half human.

A man dressed in blue scrubs comes in carrying a box of what I can only guess was tools for surgery.

"Why, why do you want my baby ?"

He turned to look at me, he says nothing and returns back to his work

"You're going to turn her into a weapon aren't you ?"

"No, she's too powerful to be born, she can't live in this world, people will fear her so we have to stop this life from living."

I was shocked, hurt, horrifed. They were going to kill her, a tiny human life that was innocent, that had caused no harm. They wanted to kill her.

_This would be a really good time for the Doctor to come and get me.._

"That's not fair, you have no idea what she'd be like, for all you know she could be the next hero of the worlds and you wouldn't know because you killed her, i'm not going to let you do it"

The man chuckled.

"Yeah, you and whos army?"

I would have given anything for the Doctor to burst through the door and say 'Me, I don't need an army'

But the door stayed shut,

"DOCTOR" I scream louder than I ever have before.

I continue to scream his name, But if he can't save me and he hears me calling his name. That's gonna' make it 100 times worse for him, knowing I was scared when I died.

Stop it, I tell myself 'You, Amelia Jessica Pond are not going to die here, you are not going to die today, tomorrow, any time soon.'

"LET ME GO" I scream once again, not as powerful as before but still loud.

I start thrasing around, trying to reliease myself, maybe the chain will break. _Who am I kidding the chain's not gonna' break_

_"_HELP ME, SOMEBODY HELP ME" I scream again, someone has to be listening, somebody with a good heart who wants to stop this.

The door opens and the same man returns, he walks closer to me, he bends down to my ear and whispers "For once, he's not going to save you" He looks at me and retreats back from where he came.

I scream again, for know one in particular, but just for somebody to save me..

My screams turn into cries. as two people come through the door, they were obviously ready for the surgery to begin.

The surgeon pulls out a scalpel, and comes closer to me.

"What, you're not going to put me to sleep first" I whisper.

"No, that would be too nice of you guys" I add.

I'm not scared anymore, I should be frightened for my life, for our lives. But i'm not.

I'm going to die...

It's for a reason right,

A reason that this life shouldn't be born, a reason why I have to die, I learnt about it in high school. It's Gods plan, Well his plan sucks !

"DOCTOR" I scream again, i'm not going to take this lying down, I'm going to go fighting.

I kick and punch as much as the chains will allow me to do so.

I can hear the other two talking, "She needs to be knocked out, she'll be found, if she continues screaming, we can't have him finding her"

The other person nods,"But, with the head tramua, she might not "

"That's not our problem" He interupts him

I watch one of them place his hand in the box and pull out an empty syringe, he then pulls out a small back vile

He fills the syringe up with the black liquid and moves closer to me.

"DOCTOR" I scream once again.

"AMY" I hear his distant voice,

I knew I wasn't going to die "DOCTOR, HELP ME" I yell.

Before I can hear his reply, one of the 3 men stick the syringe in my neck, and it empties it into my blood system.

"Doc.." I Try to finish my sentance, but the figures in the room seem to be growing smaller and smaller, until they are just black shadows, I hear the door open. The room along with the rest of the world turns black.

_**I'm really not happy with this chapter..**_

_**But, I don't know what to do with it or how to change it and make it better so here it is..**_

_**Tell me what you think please..**_

_**Or if you have any idea or anything you want to tell me, **_

_**Pm me !**_


	4. Runaway Found

**Part 4.. **

**I hope you enjoy it..**

**Come on people, I need more reviews, don't make me start charging you for chapters**

**Important notice-**

**Big favour please- I'm stuck on names for this little girl, tell me what you think she should be called and the one I like, will be used !**

"Amy, If you can hear me I need you to do something for me, I need you to wake up. You think you can do that, Pond ?"

"You can't die on me, I really can't let that happen, I won't. I actually found a reason to live,, you know what that reason is. It's you Amy, you" He smiled at her, maybe if he kept pouring his heart out to her, she would wake up and he'd be embarressed but she'd be happy and most important alive.

She was alive now, but she hadn't been alive when he found her, she'd been technically dead for 4 minutes.

The Doctor sat beside her bed, he hadn't moved away from her, well more than four/five feet just incase something happened to her, He wasn't about the take that risk again.

" So I was thinking about names, I like Haley or maybe Cordelia, I hear that they're normal human names. I can teach her about the universe and all the aliens I can think of, and you can teach her, you know, human things" He said with a little laugh to himself.

He had stayed by her side for the past 3 days, and it was the longest three days of his entire 907 years of life.

He'd woken up in one of the T.A.R.D.I.S's rooms with a helluva bump on his head..

His first and only thought were Amy, She had to protect herself from whatever needed or wanted her alone, she wouldn't have to protect herself for long though, he was going to get out, he was going to save them.

He'd promised, and by God does he keep his promises.

He'd stood up, and headed to the door, it's wasn't locked. Well he really didn't expect that.

He needed to find her, but the T.A.R.D.I.S is a enormous place, he needed to find her fast.

He can do fast, he's saved entire planets in 8 minutes with seconds to spare, he's used to it by now,

Finding someone he loved shouldn't be that hard..

He'd checked every door he passed, hoping to find her hiding, just hoping to find her alive.

He needed to find out what was wrong with Amy, the last thing he remembered was sitting on her bed talking to her, telling her how much he loved her and would protect her and their child.

That's when everything went wrong.

She started acting funny, not talking, shaking, scaring the hell out of him in the process.

She fell back on the bed, closing in her eyes, he looked at her and them **bamn**, it went dark.

He'd found himself in the control room, for a second he'd thought that this was a dream or the knock-out had affected his sight, the T.A.R.D.I.S looks dead, no life in sight, no lights anywhere, no noise.

Who ever had done this, knew what they had to do, they'd planned this all. Which meant that they were most likely the cause of Amys sickness.

Trying to turn her against the Doctor.

He'd run over to the control area and pressed a few random buttons, the T.A.R.D.I.S didn't react, she didn't move..

He had to find Amy, now !

He ran through the corridor and saw the Libary/Swimming pool.

He opened the door, he couldn't hear her, He walked deeper into the room and weaved in and out of the shelves full of books,

That's when he saw it.

It was small, but still made his stomach churn. Blood.

She'd been here, and the only alien he could think that bled red, was ... Humans

This wasn't looking any better for Amy,

He bent down to look closer at the substance, It wasn't a drop of blood neither a pool but it was enough for him to know that she'd sustained some sort of damage to her body.

"AMY" He'd yelled

He'd stood back up and turned back and out the way he came.

He'd run through the corridors full speed, shouting her name at the top of his lungs, if she's alive, if she's in one of these rooms, she'll hear him. He hopes

His legs grew tired, but he didn't give up, he wouldn't do that to Amy, God knows what they'd have done to her if he missed her call for him.

He'd turned a corner, when he heard it, "DOCTOR" She sounded frightened, like this was her last and only chance for surving.

"AMY" He'd screamed back

He'd run, like he'd never done so before, faster than he ever had.

Instead of running away from danger, like he normally did he was running towards it, this danger had the woman he loved, This danger also had his Daughter. That was something he didn't take lightly.

He seen the door in which her screams were coming from, he wasn't in the mood for people who wanted to take over the world, he wasn't in the mood for people trying to get back at him, he wanted Amy back and he wanted her back now !

He had burst through the door, already challenging anyone inside.

This was not a day to be on his bad side.

The door flung open and inside Amy lay on a bed restrained by her arms and legs, they didn't want her going anywhere, anytime soon.

She wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing by the looks of it.

"You can't be here, this child is a danger to us all" A man spoke to him

The Doctor, gave him a look, a look that showed him not to be messed with.

The Doctor took a step to the side in order to get past the man, but the man had other ideas.

3 against 1.

But for some reason, the Doctor knew he'd win this. Hands down.

He pulled out his sonic and pointed at them "This is not a time to show me how strong you think you are, what the hell have you done to her ?" He had asked them in the nicest of manners.

Out of the three men, the smallest steped forward, taking role as the leader.

The Doctor aimed the sonic at him, he knew it would cause them no harm. But they didn't know that did they ?

"The child" He started

The Doctor interupted him "_**MY**_Child"

The small man nodded. "She is a risk to the universe, she is too powerful, People fear you, people will fear her, she has to be stopped at all costs." The man had tried to reason with the Doctor.

The Doctor took one step forward, in 907 years you learn to defend yourself, Indimidate people, stand your own ground.

"If she dies, so help me and the rest of your plannet, you will be responsible for the death of your world"

The small man nodded.

The Doctor ran over to Amy, his hearts racing more than ever.

She had too be ok.

The first thing he saw was the head wound, the blood on the libary/swimming pool had come from that,

He soniced her body, "What have you used on her" He demanded

The tallest man took a step forward, "Exadoin" He spoke

The Doctor had been expecting that, but he didn't want to hear them say it, she'd been drugged with one of the strongest things in the entire universe. This was going to make his job a helluva lot harder.

With her head wound plus the extreme drug, her chances didn't look great, bu the doctor was going to make them work.

"How much did you give her" He yelled. Not making eye contact in fear of doing something to them he would later regret.

"A bottle"

The doctor nearly dropped the screwdriver when he heard his reply, 'A BOTTLE'

He'd aimed the sonic at them and pressed a button and the three men disappeared within seconds, He hadn't hurt them he'd sent them back to where they came form, he was to angry to talk to them or even take them back to their home and place them in prision depending the aftermath of the situation, he would get them later.

"Come on Amy, breath" He begged her

He placed the sonic in his mouth and picked her up, he carried her to the medical bay.

She felt cold in his arms, he wasn't sure if he overacting, but she did, the coldness in her arms made him move faster towards his destination.

He'd layed her down on the hospital bed, working quickly but at the same time working carefully, one mistake and he'd have just the lost maybe the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, Both of them.

The simplest things we often take for granted are the things that save us...

For starters he just needed her to breath..

**So please, let me know what you think.**


	5. The Name Game

_**Part 4**_

_**I still haven't decided on names yet, so keep 'em coming !**_

"Nice of you to join the living" He told me as if he knew I was waking up.

I try to laugh but it hurts too much, I feel like i've been hit with a truck _twice_, my body hurts that much.

The living ? What's he talking about..

I look around at the machines connected to me, large ones at that. What happened ?

He's sat next to me on a chair, while i'm lying on a hospital bed

"You're making a habit of this" He smiles gently, I can tell he's serious though.

"I'm sorry" I whisper through a sore throat

My throat stings, What happened..

"Sorry ?, What are you sorry for ?" He asks me

I'm not actually sure why I said it, it felt right, I feel sorry. I feel like I have to get down on to my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness.

He looks at me and smiles, he keeps doing that but why, He's acting like he was worried, scared, like this was a close call. Too close for him to handle.

I try to sit up, avoiding all the wires

He watches me attempt to sit up, and stands up and slowly pushes me back down on the bed.

"Don't move" He tells me seriously.

I nod.

He sits back down on the chair placed next to my bed.

I look at him with a confused face and he shows the same one back to me.

"You don't remember what happened ?"

I think about it, and I can't my mind's blank..

I shake my head slowly.

"Good, that's ok, you sustained level 4 head trauma, it's a miracle you even woke up"

That's nice, miracle, he wasn't expecting me to wake up !

"Think about it Amy, try "

I try, I really do, I remember walking into my room and... then the Doctor coming in and telling me how he can fight off monsters 10 times bigger than him, but with me, he can't do something about it, and... and then it goes blank.

"Baseball bat ?" I ask him

"5 stitches, impressive" He says pointing to my head. He isn't impressed, he's definitely picked up some sarcasm along his travels

You're kidding me right ?, 5 ?

He can see the look in my eye, "Yeah, but everything's fine, you're fine, i'm fine, she's fine"

She's fine ?

The memories flood back to me, the man in the T.A.R.D.I.S.. He told me i'd sent the Doctor away, he wanted my baby, Our baby he wanted to cut her out of me and kill her,

Words fight to get out of my mouth, So many questions,

"The man, The wish, ..." I try to calm myself down, but it's just not working, He's already said that everything's ok. But I just don't believe him.

The machine on my right starts to explode with noises. Scaring me even more.

The Doctor stands up beside me and turns the machine off, i'm guessing it's to monitor my heart beat,

I can hardly breath at this point, I know that he's also starting to panic now, he's trying to calm me down.

"Amy, breath" He whispers into my ear

I try...

_In, Out, In, Out, In, Out_

"Good, keep doing that, You're ok" He smiles at me.

_In, Out, In_

"The baby ?" I ask him

"She's fine, she's great"

"I was thinking, _Just_ thinking, about names for her, I thought maybe Annalise Pond had a nice ring to it," He tells me

He smiles at me and I smile back at him, and for the first time ever this felt very real.

I was going to have a baby in 5 months, a little girl. Someone who depended on me, Sure I wanted to meet someone fall in love, move in together, then get married, have a few kids and grow old together. That's the normal way.

But i'm not normal, i'm magnificant Pond, the girl with the fairy tale name, the girl with the fairy tale ending.

Who would have thought that crazy Amelia Jessica Pond was having a baby with her imaganairy childhood friend..

To some people that must sound so wrong, but to me that sounds perfect.

"What about Veronica Pond" I ask him

He shakes his head, "You're trying to hard to make it sound fairy-tale...ish"

"Fine, you think of some names"

"Daisy Pond"

"And i'm trying to hard" I laugh,

"What about..." He starts but I interupt him,

"Can we get all these machines off of me first please"

"Ah... Yeah ok" He stands up and takes the wires off of my body, I slowly sit up with help from him

"What about Cassie" I ask him

"Cassie ?, As in Cassandra"

I nod, "We don't have to decide now, we still have, what 5 months before she gets here"

"We have to get you better first" He tells me

I sigh at his comment, I know he's going to put up a fight, and i'm going to lose.

"I'm fine" I tell him, he's worrying about nothing.

He fakes a laugh

"What's wrong with me then ?"

"Well, you were smacked over the head with a baseball bat.."

I interupt him, "I smacked you over the head with a cricket bat, and you.. you got up and saved the world"

"That's not the same, I had just finished regenerating, and it wouldn't have been right.. Saving the world from aliens, and not getting smacked across the head, you were just keeping tradition right."

"I didn't even know who you were, You broke into my house"

"You didn't ?"

"No, I was told you weren't real, it was just a really vivid dream, and after a while you start to believe what people tell you, especially when you're young"

He leans closer to me and presses his lips against mine. His lips feel smooth but stong. I've missed them if i'm honest, I've decided i'm going to stay out of trouble.

Who am I kidding...

He slowly pulls back from me, and shows his famous grin "Real enough"

I can't help but smile.

_**So...**_

_**What do you think my little minions ? :)**_

_**I still need a name, I'd prefer a unique, uncommon name. After all this is the Doctors child, It has to be cute ! :D**_

_**Carla**_


	6. First Time

_**Not sure exactly where the story's going now, But maybe it will be somewhere good.**_

_**Enjoy please :)**_

_**Carla**_

_**Still need more baby names people !**_

"So..Where are we going ?, It has to be dangerous" I ask him, Already excited

He lifts his head, shaking his brown hair from his eyes

"Dangerous ?" He asks me seriously

"Yeah, It has to be dangerous, exciting, fun" I smile

He chuckles to him self sarcastiacally but I can still hear him

"Amy" He says as he stops working on the T.A.R.D.I.S and stands up straight to look me in the eye.

"You're 5 month pregnant with our child, we're going nowhere that's dangerous. I'm not going to let you get hurt. Again."

For the love of God, he's back in protective mode..

I guess somewhere inside of me, it makes my heart beat just that little bit faster, To know someone cares so much about you, it's a feeling that you can't explain, he wants to protect us. But God is it getting annoying.

"So, Because i'm pregnant i'm an invalid ?" I ask him, anger appearing in my voice

"Amy, I didn't say that, I just want to protect you and the baby"

"You can't protect me from every dangerous thing out there, it's impossible"

"I can try though" He smiles at me.

This is not the time to try to win me over with that.. Great, charming.. No he's not going to win this !

"No Doctor, you can't. You can't do that to me, lock me away from everything. I came with you to travel the universe"

"Then what is this, Amelia ?"

"Amelia ?, I'm sorry I thought I was 22, not 7 ! " I can feel the tears appearing in my eyes.

"You will always be the little girl to me" He tells me as if it's a good thing

"Let's make this clear, i'm not that little girl anymore, she grew up, she's gone, " I scream at him

"I know you're hormonal Amy, But.." Before he has the chance to finsih I interrupt him.

"So because i'm hormonal i'm not aloud to have feelings because they're mixed up" I yell at him

"I didn't mean it like.." I interrupt him once again

"You meant what you said, is this too much for you to handle ?, But don't worry everything's going to be alright, because i'm the Doctor " I mimic him.

"Amy, Stop" He whispers

"No, you can face armies pointing guns at you, guns that are bigger than me and you put togetehr, but me... Little Amelia Pond, the crazy, ginger kid" I scream at him

"You, left me when I was 7 !, I was called names you can't imagine because I made you up and wouldn't stop wishing you'd come and get me" I pause for a second, gathering as much energy as I can.

"But you know what ?" I yell

"What" He whispers

"I didn't care, Because I knew you were real. You fixed the crack in my bedroom wall, you broke my garden shed, you were my Doctor, mine!" I continue to yell

"I still am"

"Are you ?" I force a laugh

"I know you're scared Amy, it's a big thing, it's a huge thing. i'm scared right now, i'm never scared but I don't want to lose you or the baby. I've lost so much throughout my life and i'll be damned if I add you to that list"

I hate the way he tries to bring his past into our future, I know the things he's lost hurt him. I know that.

"Who said you were going to lose me !"

"I've been here for the past two year, i'm still here now"

He can see the tears rolling down my cheeks. He knows that if he attempts to comfort me it's going to make this a whole lot worse.

"I love you Doctor, you're my hereo believe it or not. You've saved the world more times than you can count, your kindness is overwhelming, your strength... your strength is moving"

I can see him smiling at my words.

But I need to tell him

He has to know what I feel.

Here goes.

"I love you and I want this" The tears affecting my voice

"But you can't give me that can you ?. You're a timelord, i'm a human, we're not meant to be together and normally i'd tell them where to go. But God are they right. I'm going to get older and soon enough i'll die, But you.. You'll look like a 25 year old forever" I watch his smile fade as the words continue to fall from my mouth.

I wipe away the tears from my eyes witht he back of my hand. At this moment in time I just feel like screaming !

I walk over to the stairs of the T.A.R.D.I.S console, and sit down. He doesn't move.

"Please, just listen to me. I love you, you mean everything to me, you both do and i'm going to be there everystep of the way"

"Doctor" I whisper.

"Please, I need to say something.." I interrupt him again

"Doctor"

"It means alot to me when you say you love me, that's because I love you too and I know i'm a timelord and you're a human but we can.."

"Doctor" I ask him calmly

"What Amy, what's so important that you feel the need to interrupt me ?"

"You're Daughter's kicking"

I watch him slowly take in the words and I watch the small 'O' form on his lips.

I place my hand on my stomach to feel her kick, the doctor's already by my side. He raise his hand and stops half way.

Is he asking for premission to feel his Daughter kick for the first time. Is he really that alien.

For the love of...

"She's not just mine, she's yours."

He places his hand on my bump "She's ours" He smiles.

He laughs as she kicks me, God, She kicks hard..

"Wow" He whispers

He laughs a little louder as she starts to kick harder

"That hurts right ?" He asks me

I laugh "Yeah.. Wow she's kicking hard" I whisper while wiping the tears away.

I didn't want this moment to be like this. The first time the baby kicked, I wanted it to be special. Not for it to happen in the middle of an argument.

But we can't always get what we want..

_**Review and make me a very happy person !**_

_**I know short right...**_

_**But i'll give you more soon.**_


	7. The Box

_**I've chosen a few names and I want you to pick the best one for the little Pond..**_

_**Annalise Jade Pond**_

_**Cassidy Rose Pond**_

_**Alexandra Luna Pond**_

_**And**_

_**Serena Alyssa Pond**_

_**It's up to you :D**_

_**Carla **_

"Doctor. About before look, i'm really sorry I shouldn't have said all of those things, it's just God i'm scared we're having a baby in 4 months and it scares the hell out of me. Because we can't go on adventures like we used to and that's what you do, you save the world with seconds to spare, and you're gonna miss that"

"Amy, it doesn't matter as long as I have you and our Daughter nothing else even comes close to mattering. "

I smile at him gently and he shows it back to me.

I watch him for a while working on his T.A.R.D.I.S, he loves that machine, When we're all gone it'll just be him and her and he loves that. But can I really ask him to give up his life for me.

He said he would..

But in 10 years is he going to resent me, hate me for the fact I stopped him from doing what he loved the most, I couldn't live with that, Ever..

I'm torn between having a life with him, having some great days and also some horrible days. Or leaving him to let him get on with his life.

He left his world to travel the universe, if he had wanted to stay in one place he would have stayed... Right ?

'I Fall Too Fast, Crash Too Hard, Forgive Too Easy, Care Too Much'

My Auntie used to say that to me all the time when I was younger, She said I was looking to replace someone. And boy was she right. But now he's here. I don't need a replacement

I walk over to the stairs of the console room and sit down, It's funny how being in love is the best thing in life but also the worst. But everybody keeps looking for it.

I watch him dash around the center of the room, turning and pressing buttons left, right. I want him to be happy. Not just do it because he feels like he has to;

I want this.

I want him.

I want us.

When i'm older and my little girl asks who my first love was, I won't have to rumage through old photos to find him. All I have to do is point across the room and say 'There he is'.

How many people can say they met the one they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with at the age of 7, sure he was like 25 at that time, but he hasn't changed one bit.

He's my Doctor, He loves me and he's willing to give up his life for his two girls.

"Amy, what's wrong" He asks. He's now stood infront of me. How did he even get there ! ?

"What.. Nothing" I tell him lifting my head from my gaze.

"I won't ya' know." He tells me as he kneels infront of me.

He won't what ?...

"What ?" I ask him slightly confused.

"Hate you in the future, I could never hurt you Amy"

Ohh... How did he even know that I was thinking...

"I was thinking about it too" He tells me honestly

I know he thinks that he's doing good by telling me that he was thinking about what the future holds for us, but if anything he's made me worry even more. If he was thinking it too then surely, it's gonna' happen`. He's the Doctor after all.

If loving him is wrong then I don't want to be right.

I'm starting to get all worked up again, Stupid bloody hormones

He extends his arms and wraps them around me, placing his chin in the crook of my neck, The he whispers to me "The only way I could hurt you, is by holding your hand too tight"

I've never known a person, who can make me feel so much better by saying a few words. But him, The Doctor he says a few cheesy words and _Boom_. I feel like nothing can ever hurt me again.

I laugh at him and he gently pulls away, looking me in the eyes "What.. ?" He asks me a grin appearing on his face.

He thinks he's so smooth and that he can make anything sound awesome but he can't but I love him for trying.

I laugh even more and then stop.

He stops smiling as I stop laughing

"I want some food" I tell him out of the blue

"Oh, not this again..." He says standing up, throwing his arms in the air.

"Your baby's hungry" I pause for a few seconds "And if Mama ain't happy, ain't nobody happy" I half smirk at him.

He stands in front of me, probably thinking of what to say for a few seconds and then he darts off in the right direction.

I laugh as I watch him run off, He's good at running.

I stand up after he's left and run to the console and pull out a large box hidden underneath.

I know he'll be gone for a while, so I have time.

I sit down back in my original postion and open the box.

I know what's inside the box, But I can't help but smile when I think of the odd things inside.

A list of reasons why I love your Father, I created it for her so when she's older she has something to look back on. And the main reason.. My life isn't guaranteed, Our Daughter will be powerful and how many people want her, I don't know. But i'm not going to let them take her, they'll have to kill me first. But this box is in case that ever happens.

Small items from some of our adventures, like moon rock from mars

An everlasting rose from a planet I can't pronounce. We'll find that out later.

I take the list out and re-read some of the reasons.

_-His ability to put up with my endless questions._

_-His loyalty to me and everyone or everything that matters to him._

_-__The Fact he refuses to completely grow up._

_-__His crazy voices, Sounds and imatations._

_-His awesome hair._

_-How forgiving he is._

_-His vast knowledge about everything._

_-His courage in the face of adversity._

_-How he's not afraid to be a risk-taker._

_-The fact that he was willing to take a chance on me._

_-His determination and conviction and how once he's set his mind on something that nobody can change it._

_-The annoying fact that 99% of the time, he's always right._

I take the pen and write a new one

_-The fact that he would make the best Father anyone could ask for or hope to have._

And for the first time, in my messed up, crazy, amazing, confusing life. I know that whatever happens. My Daughter will be just fine.

_**So ?**_

_**Review please**_


	8. My Choice

_**Important- This is Amy's choice basically, but in some ways different. So just keep in mind that it won't be exactly the same as the episode.**_

"Amy" He shouts from what I think is the Kitchen. I pull the covers over my head and hope if I ignore him he'll go away.

"Amy" He shouts again, This time his voice just that little bit closer, Damn it.

"I'm up, I'm up" I shout back, slowly getting out of the double bed I share with him.

I catch my reflection in the mirror.

God I seem to be getting bigger as the seconds go by..

I'm only 6 months pregnant and I already feel like a bloody boat.

I straighten myself out, running a brush through my ginger hair.

I think I look decent considering i'm huge.

I do all the basic things, like brush my teeth, have a shower.

"Where are you ?" I ask him.

I can hear him laugh to himself "The Kitchen" He replys

I walk to the kitchen and there he is, my best friend, my soul mate, the Father of my child.

"How you feeling today ?" He asks me

"Huge, like an elephant" I smile at him

"I've told you before, you're supposed to get bigger so the baby can grow healthly"

"I know, I know. you're the Doctor"

He turns to me drinking his cup of tea "The best damn Doctor is Leadworth"

"And i'm married to him"

He walks closer to me and we both decide to sit on the dining room chairs.

"So I have some baby names" He tells me

"Rory, i've told you the baby's a boy and I like the name Zachary."

"Zachary ?. Yeah I like it. What about..." He's interrupted by the door bell.

We both stare at each other, mentally telling one another to get up and get it.

"Fine, i'll get it" He gives in, Standing up and heading out of the Kitchen.

I sigh and get up heading to the sink to get a class of water, trying to calm the morning sickness.

I can hear Rory talking in the back ground.

I walk towards the door of the Kitchen

"Rory, who are you talking to ?"

I ask him, slighty annoyed for some reason.

I watch him shut the door and walk back towards me holding out a brown package "Mrs. Margot, she made something for the baby, How sweet of her" He smiles at me.

Birds..

Tweeting

I'm so tired at this moment, the baby must be taking it all out of me.

I close my eyes for a second, hoping maybe it will pass.

I open them again, to see the Doctor kneeling next to me, and leaning over me.

"Amy, are you ok ?" He asks his voice full of concern

I nod, slowly sitting up.

"Yeah, I had the craziest dream. I was pregnant" The Doctor doesn't say anything but the way he looks at me with his sarcastic 'Really' face.

"With Rory's child. You weren't there. I stopped traveling with you when I married Rory"

He stands up now, pacing the T.A.R.D.I.S. I'm not sure if it's to hide his feeling of what I just said or if it's to help him think about what I just said.

I watch him, and I watch him suddenly have an idea. He runs to the console and starts to press random buttons, He might know exactly what's he doing. But with him, It's unlikely.

The he must have pressed the wrong button, 'cause the whole of the T.A.R.D.I.S just died. This is not good at all.

"It's dead, Where in a dead time machine." He whispers to himself, but loud enough for me to

hear through the quietness.

"Oh, this is bad ! I don't like this" He tells himself and then kicks the T.A.R.D.I.S

"Never use force ! You just embarrass yourself. Unless you're cross. In which case always use force ! " He yells holding his hurt foot.

"Shall I run and get the manual ?" I ask him, hoping to help him in some way

"I threw it in a supernova." He simply states to me.

"You threw the manual in a supernova ?, Why ?"

"Because I disagreed with it !. Stop talking to me when i'm cross." He shouts still holding his sore foot. Fine, I tell myself.

"Something- Something's overiding my control" He yells at himself.

"Well that took a while, Honestly. I'd heard such good things. Last of the Time Lords. The Oncoming Storm. Him in the bowtie." I back away as this man appears from nowhere. He's small and old, Half the Doctors size. He's Got no hair, unlike the Doctor.

Stop compairing everyone to the Doctor, I mentally tell myself

"How did you get into my T.A.R.D.I.S ? What are you ?" He yells, getting annoyed.

"What should we call me ? Well, If you're the Time Lord, Lets call me the Dream Lord."

"Nice look" The Doctor tells him out of the blue.

"Yeah, I'm not convinced. Bowties ?"

I caugh to let the Doctor know i'm still here.

"Amy, why don't you take a guess at what... That is ?"

"Umm, Dream Lord. He creates dreams" I answer

"Dreams, Illusions, Cheap tricks"

I nod at him.

"Where did you pick up this cheap cabaret act ?"

"Me ?. Oh you're on shaky ground."

"Am I ?." The Doctor asks him, sounding confident.

"If you had any more tawdry quirks, you could open a tawdry quirk shop !. the madcap vehicle, The cockamamie har, the clothes designed by a first year fashion student... I'm suprised you haven't got a little purple space dog, just to ram home what an intergalactic wag you are"

"Oh Amy, you have to sort your men out. Choose even."

"I _have_ chosen. Of course i've chosen." I can see the Doctor getting worried "It's you, stupid" I say slapping him on his chest. He looks shocked then he smiles at me.

"You can't fool me Amy, I've seen your dreams some of them twice. Amy, blimey."

Blimey ?. That sounds familiar..

"So here's your challenge Amy " He says directing his attention to me " Two worlds. Here, in a time machine. And there in the village that time forgot. One is real, the other's fake. And just to make it more interesting. You're going to face- In both worlds- A deadly danger. But only one of the Danger's real. Tweet Tweet. Time to sleep. Oh. or are you waking up." He laughs and vanishes.

The Doctor spins on his heels as I close my eyes.

I open my eyes to see Rory, He smiles a tme.

"How did I get here ?" I saying noticing my surrounding have changed into the living room.

"I brought you in here, i'm gonna' get you a glass of water, you stay there ok" Rory tells me.

I watch Rory walk of, My head's about to explode how could this not be real, this feels so real. But so does the other one.

"Now then , the prognosis is this. If you die in the dream, you wake up in reality, Healthy recovery in next to no time. Ask me what happens if you die in reality"

I'm not going to ask him that, i'm not that stupid

"You die, that's why it's called reality" I snap back

"_Pick_ a world and this nightmare will be all over. They'll listen to you. It's you they're waiting for. Amy's men. Amy's choice." Then he disappears just as Rory heads back in to the room carrying a glass of water. He hands it to me and sits down besides me.

"Have you ever had a dream, that feels so real" I ask him

He looks confused "Well, yeah, no. I'm not sure to be honest."

Well that helped.

"Do you think it was a mistake leaving the T.A.R.D.I.S ?"

"No, I think it was the right time. Now look at us, so our life isn't exactly what it used to be but it's better. I'm about to have the family I wanted with you."

But don't you wonder, that life was exciting, fun, real. Why did we give it all up, why would anyone ?"

"Amy, it was your choice"

It was my choice, _Oh this is not good_

Ok, So the Dream Lord mentioned a danger in both worlds. The Doctor can stand his own ground, While I figure out what to do in this world. I hope he can anyway.

"Is this what you want, if I would have told you 18 years ago, when we first met. That we would be living in a small cottage, you're a Doctor and i'm pregnant. What would you have said or done ?"

He looks at me "Just answer the question" I tell him.

"This is what i've wanted since you made me dress up as the doctor" He smiles at the memories.

"You remember traveling with the Doctor, right ?"

"Amy, what's with all the questions ?"

"Just tell me.. ?"

"Yeah, Of course I remember traveling with the Doctor and you, how could I forget"

"Well, I think i'm still traveling with him. I know I sound crazy. But you must believe me. I told you the Doctor was real and he was. "

So, you're not really here with me now ?"

"I don't know, It's got something to do with the dream lord."

"It's not really real, is it ?. I mean would I be happy settling down in a place with a pub, two shops and a really bad amateur dramatic society ?. That's why I got pregnant, so I don't have to see them doing Oklahoma"

I can hear the loud birds and I know that my time in this world's up for now.

"Ok, so when I drop off, Don't be scared. I'm trying to figure it out,"

"Amy, what the hell is going on" He asks me but it's too late, i've gone.

I open my eyes in the T.A.R.D.I.S. I sit up and the Doctor's already by my side.

"God, it's it cold" I whisper, I can see my breath

"Yeah, about that, well while you were asleep, I found out that we're heading towards a cold star"

"So, this one must be the dream then." It hurts to say it, because I want this life. "There's no such thing as a cold star. Stars burn"

"So, this one is just burning cold !" He tries to back up his argument, desperate not to lose me to Rory

"Is that possible ?" I ask him

"I can't know everything !, Why does everybody expect me to always know.."

"Ok, so this is something you haven't seen before, does this mean this is a dream ?"

"I don't know" He shouts "But there it is" He says opening the doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S to show me. "And i'd say we have about 14 minutes until we crash into it. But that's not the problem."

"Because you know how to get us out of this ?" I ask hoping he does.

"Because, we'll have frozen to death by then"

"What did he say to you Amy.. In the other world. you don't think this is real do you ?"

"What.. He said that basically I have to kill myself to wake up in the world that I think is real"

"Listen to me Amy, Trust nothing. From now on trust nothing you see, hear or feel"

"Ok" I whisper

"This is real, i'm home " I tell him

"Yeah, you're home. you're also dreaming. Trouble is Amy. which is which ?. you've been shown two different choices. Hold on tight. This is going to be tricky."

" I don't like him, who is he ?"

"Don't know it's a big universe" He simply tells me. Does he not understand that i'm going to have to die in one place to wake up in the real world.

"Why is he doing this ?"

"Maybe because he has no physical form. That gets you down after a while. So he's taking it out on Folk like us who can touch, eat feel."

He still hasn't answered any of my questions and my time's running out.

"I'm freezing." I tell him.

"There's some stuff over there, go have a look" He tells me pointing to his lfet.

I walk and find a box full of jackets, blankets and other things I pull out two large ones and shut the box.

I walk over to the doctor and stand next to him, waiting for me to turn around and face me. So I can put the blanket around his doesn't.

I sigh in frustration and then he turns around. I take his blanket and shove it into his chest. And walk away.

"Amy, i'll be back in a minute. Try to stay wake " He shouts running up the T.A.R.D.I.S stairs and out of sight.

"Poor Amy. He always leaves you, doesn't he ?. Alone in the dark, never apologizes."The Dream Lord appears

"He doesn't have to" I state

"That's good, because he never will. And now he's left you with me. Spooky-old not-to-be-trusted me. Anything could happen."

"Who are you ?, and what do you want ?. the Doctor knows you, but he's not telling me who you are. and he always does. Takes him awhile sometimes but he tells me. So you're something different."

"Oh, is that what you think you are ?. The one he trusts"

"Actually yes."

"The only girl in the universe to whom the Doctor tells everything."

"Yes." I tell him

He smiles at me "So, what's his name"


	9. Freeze

Ok, so I know i've changed what the Dream Lord says. But it has to fit in with the story.  
>I've also changed the story line so it works with the one i'm writing !<br>I know that i've questioned the Doctors and Amy's relationship alot this story, ok, 'Alot' is an understatment but just hang in there with me. Because I think we all know who she's going to choose..

I stand there stunned. I don't know his name, Of course I knew it wasn't Doctor. But he never told me what his parents called him and here I am, trying to tell someone how much I love him and I don't even know his real name, How can we even work he knows everything about me, and me, all I know is that he's a 907 year old time traveller.

"So, Amy. Who do you want ?. The Doctor who will leave you when you're old and your hair's grey. Or Rory, Kind Rory, Who'd do anything for you ?"

"I've already chosen who I want " I tell him again.

"Well then, I hope you know which is real" He says and then vanishes just as the Doctor makes his appearance again.

"What world do you want to be real ?" He asks as he walks down the stairs.

Doesn't he know that already. I want him. "I want this world."

"You can have Rory if you want" He tells me, obviously hiding the pain as he says it, But he's got to much pride to say that he wants me to stay here with him,  
>He wants me to choose so that he knows where my heart lies.<p>

"If it makes you feel better, i'll kill myself when I go back" I tell him, my hormones coming back with a vengance.

"No, I want you to be happy" Is his last words to me, I can hear the birds again. Damn it.

I'm tired, me head starts to fall and I can see the Doctor run over to me to catch me as I fall making sure I do no damage to myself or the baby.

I open my eyes and I can see Rory. "Amy, What the hell is going on" He demands to know.

Here goes nothing "I don't actually know, but..."

He catches Amy as she's about to fall, He lies her on the ground, making sure the blanket she has wrapped around her is still covering her or at least attempting to keep her warm.

He takes his blanket off not caring if he's freezing, and places it over Amy, hoping it will make her just a little bit warmer.

"You're scared" The dream Lord states, as he appears behind the Doctor

"Of what..?" The Doctor asks sounding more confident than ever, not even turning around to face him, he's still to busy making sure Amy's alright

"Give up the act, You know that she wants the normal life, the one you can never give her." The dream Lord laughs, The Doctor sighs, seeing his breath lets him know how cold the T.A.R.D.I.S has gone

"Rory can give her everything that you can't and you know that she wants it, but she doesn't want to break your heart. That is before you break her heart when you kick her out because she's too old for you."

"Drop it ! Drop all that. I know who you are." He says turning around to face him

"Of course you don't " He replys with a smug look on his face.

"Of course I do. I've no idea how you can be here, but there's only one person in the universe that hates me as much as you do"  
>With that the Dream Lord disappears.<p>

"So what kind of danger do you face in this world, The oven coming to get you " He jokes.

How can he be making jokes, there's something out there and it wants to get me..

He knows about everything now, well except me being pregnant with the Doctors child, If he knew that I wanted this to be the dream then he really wouldn't take it lightly. Who would though, being told that the woman you love, the one you've wanted since you were a child, leaves you to be with her alien-man thing-y. Oh and bonus she's pregnant with his child. I was always taught 'Be silent when you know your words hurt'

"I don't know, the sink and the dishwasher could be plotting against me right now and I wouldn't even know" I tell him half joking but half serious. Call me paranoid..  
>And then I hear his voice, the Doctors voice and I want him to tell me that everything's going to be fine, he knows what to do, but this voice doesn't. his voice in my head says 'Paranoid'<p>

Just wait 'till I get out of this..

I rest my hands on my large stomach, I know which world I want,  
>But which world is better for my child. He or she doesn't need to grow up with hundreds of aliens wanting to take them away from me, fighting to stay with me, they should have a childhood where the biggest problem is choosing which crayon to colour in with.<br>I'm turning myself against myself. I don't want this world, I want the Doctor ! No doubt about it.

I'm interrupted mid thought by the door bell, Rory looks at me knowing he's already lost the little fight. He sighs and stands up and walks off the the front door.  
>I try to relax. If i'm going to have to fight then i'll need to be calm to think of a plan...<p>

I try to relax. If i'm going to have to fight then i'll need to be calm to think of a plan.

I can hear muffled voices in the distance. "Rory ?" I shout

Then a crash alerts me even more, trying to stand up fast when you're 6 months pregnant is extremly hard..

"Rory" I call again, not so loud this time. I start to slowly walk towards the living room door, so I can see the hallway leading to the front door. I poke my head out to see who's there.

I sigh with relief when I see Rory turning to face me "Ya' know, it's not nice to scare a pregnant woman" I tell him, He doesn't reply.

I take a step out of the door and turn to face him fully. "Earth to Rory" I say waving my hands about, "Rory" I yell as he still stares at the floor.

I take a step forward and he does't do anything, he stands still, scaring the crap out of me "Who was that ?" I ask him

He says nothing, his focus still on me "Rory Williams, Talk to me now !" I yell at him.

He falls to the floor in a heap. I work my way over to him as fast as I can..  
>"Rory" I plead with him, He has to wake up, he can't leave me.<p>

The door opens infront of me. This isn't gonna' be good.

It swings open, hitting the wall. I look up the sun shinning down on me, It looks like something out of a movie. A man appears wearing all black.

"Who the hell are you ?" I demand to know, I think I could probably take him, then I remember i'm pregnant and the same size as a boat. He doesn't answer me.

I stand up leaving Rory, I don't know if he's dead or alive and in this moment in time, I don't have the time to find out.

I slowly back away from the shadow he doesn't move closer to me, or away from me. He looks frozen, maybe he's waiting for me to make a move.

I find myself at the bottom of the stairs, In my mind I try to calculate how long it will take me to run up of the stairs in my state. Hopefully long enough.

I turn and run as fast as my body will allow me too. I make it to the top of the stairs and choose the closet room to hide in. I open the door and slam it behind me. Locking it

I can't hear him. But i'm not going out there to check if it's clear. I turn my attention to the room i'm in. The baby's room,

The cot in the righthand corner, The room covered in blue, It almost makes me cry that this isn't real. That right it isn't real !

I hear a smash downstairs, and I try to hold my breath to hear any other noises. I can hear him walking upstairs, the stairs creaking with each step he takes. And for once i'm glad we bought an old cottage.

I need to get out of here. I make my way over to the first window and open it as far as it goes. It's not big enough for me to fit through it. Damn.

I run or waddle over to the second window and open it, this time I know i'll be able to fit through that. I lift one leg out duck my head and bring the other leg out,  
>so I know sit on the windowledge. I can hear the guy hammering at the door.<p>

I look down, if I jump the fall won't kill me, just injure me.

I try to talk myself into it. It won't be long before I hear the birds again and I need to be as far as I can from him.

I take a deep breath and throw my self off the ledge, hoping I land feet first . I fall on the grass on my hands and knees. A burning pain stikes my back. But I know I have to get up and waddle away.  
>I get up with great pain and start to run as fast as I can.<p>

But all I can think about is what the Doctor would say if he had seen that. Would he be yelling at me saying things like 'That was a stupid, irresponsible thing to do' or 'Amy, that was really stupid!, but good thinking'

I tell myself to stop thinking about him and concentrate on running away from the danger.

I find myself in the town center, if you could call it that

I know that there's hardly any people in this village, but it's never as empty as this.

I run to the post office and open the door. "Help me" I yell out of breath.

I look around hoping to see someone, but there's no one there.

The birds have begun to sing their song. I sit down behind the door and close my eyes.

My eyes bolt open and i'm in the T.A.R.D.I.S. I sit up and my arms instantly wrap themselves around my frozen body.  
>"Doctor " I try to yell but the cold has affected my voice.<p>

I look around, the T.A.R.D.I.S has small icicles hanging from everything.

"Amy" He yells running down the steps.

I stand up noticing I have two blankets and he has none. I take one of them off me and hand him the other one. He smiles as he takes it.  
>"So, Anything happen ?"<p>

"No, Not really.. Pretty sure Rory's badly hurt. A guy tried to kill me so I jumped out of the bedroom window, All the people in the village have gone missing."

"A bedroom window ?". You jumped out of a bedroom window in your condition ?"

"He was going to kill me"

"Are you sure he was going to kill you or are you just paranoid ?"

"I'm not paranoid. He chased me up stairs and I had to lock him out. He was trying to kill me"

"Ok, ok. I believe you" He says holding his arms out for me.

I walk closer to him and fall into his arms. I miss him,

He wraps his arms around me and I do the same. I can feel him as he starts to play with the end of my hair.

"I love you" I whisper to him. But instead of saying anything back he just sighs into the crook of my neck.

"You know that right. I don't want him, I left him to be with you. To have this crazy, exciting life, that's all I ever wanted. And I have it, i'm not going anywhere"

"Are you sure ?" He asks me

I pull away from him, hurt by his words.

"Am I sure ?. Are you seriously asking me this, for the past few hours i've been telling you that I want this life, that nothing's going to change it"

"Amy I know. But you can have a normal life"

I run both of my hands through my hair, he doesn't seem to be getting the jist at all. "I love you, But if you want me to leave. Then i'll go, I've done this before and I refuse to do it again. I'm not fighting for you if you won't fight for me."

"Amy, I love you, of course I want you to be here with me, I don't ever want you to leave." he tells me with a small smile creeping on his face.

"Good, I want this to be real"

He takes a few steps forward and hugs me, wrapping his arms around my body. He kisses my cheek as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I've thought of a name" I whisper to him

"I want to name her, Cassie Rose Pond"

I know he's smiling.

I'm probably not going to be able to update for a while, the computers playing up..  
>So leave me some nice reviews and i'll try to continue working on this heap of crap !<p>

I know it's not as good as it was in the first few chapters but i'm trying...  
>I know at the moments it's like 'Friends' with Ross and Rachel, They're off then on then off and ect. But i'm struggling for ideas and after this I promise no more trouble for Amy or whoever she picks. Just a normal life for the pair. Until the baby gets here anyway... <p>


End file.
